April Fools, Gundam Wing Style
by Darken Angel
Summary: Pranks played, but who's responsible? >I suck at summaries -_-;


Darken Angel: So, heh, heh, heh, ::rubs hand together in evil fashion:: today is April fools, I mean first. ::Looks at reader:: OH! ::Whips off evil grin:: Heh, heh, hi, um, my name's Darken Angel, if you don't know me, um…. ::scratches head:: that probably means I don't know you. Nice to meet you! ::Stretches out hand:: Uh, wait, I knew that, your in front of a computer screen, sorry. Anyway, I've written a couple of stories; not many short ones, and decided to write an April fools one. What do you think?  
  
Duo: I think this should be interesting ::sits down on a chair that just 'happens' to be there, and leans over in a sophisticated position::  
  
Darken Angel: You know, I still haven't figured out how you anime characters make things 'conveniently' be wherever you need them.  
  
Heero: ::Walks up behind DA:: Hn  
  
DA: Yipe! ::Turns around in surprise of Heero's sudden appearance:: AND THAT TOO!  
  
Heero: Hn ::walks over next to Duo::  
  
DA: Yah, well the rest of the guys….  
  
Quatre: ::Walks in, followed by Trowa and Wufei:: Are we late?  
  
Wufei:: Traffic is injustice.  
  
DA: ::Looks around:: Traffic? What traffic, there is no traffic in this fic.  
  
Trowa: Is now ::Points to a TV screen with a traffic report going on::  
  
DA: ARGH! I just don't get how you do that! It isn't fair!  
  
Duo: ::says in sophisticated voice:: Lots of things aren't fair.  
  
DA: Well, aren't we mister perfect ::sticks tongue out at Duo::  
  
Duo: Hey now, that's going to far. Heero's the perfect soldier ::looks at Heero:: Right buddy?  
  
Heero: Hn, baka.  
  
Duo: Baka? Why are we suddenly picking on me?  
  
Quatre: Hey, guys? Aren't we here to do a fic or something?  
  
Trowa: That's what I was told.  
  
DA: Thanks. Oh, was this thing recording our hold conversation ::Pokes microphone, which feeds back:: Oh, guess it was…. IT WAS?!?!? AND THIS CAMERA TOO? ::Runs over to set camera:: Crap, well…. Sorry about that, um, reader. Uh, I didn't quite catch your name. Guess we should go on. Crash ::Turns and yells at the G-boys:: Could you keep it down over there?  
  
::Heero is holding Duo's braid with his pistol pointed at his forehead. Quatre is trying to have a peaceful outcome, as usual. Wufei looks as if he's going to kill Duo at any moment. And Trowa is sitting in the seat Duo had previously occupied, watching the scene with a bag of popcorn::  
  
DA: ::Mumbles to herself:: Urgh, those boys never quit ::Turns back to reader:: Anyway, I guess we should continue at least. Ahem, on with business, I'll do this to get it out of the way;  
  
I own everything of Gundam Wing! BWAHAHAHAHAH! I TOOK OVER THE WHOLE SYSTEM THINGY AND MADE IT MINE!!! MUHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Yah right, I wish I could be that tactful. It is officially copyrighted to someone else besides me. That means I don't get the credit for them. You can't sue!! HA, ha, hee, heh, wait, yes you can. But don't say I didn't warn you, I have nothing; absolutely nothing that is useful. Not even pocket lint like some of those lucky rich pockety lint keepers. ::Sigh:: I'm an even bigger disgrace then I thought ::Breaks down in tears::  
  
Duo: Aw, it's alright ::put his hand on her shoulder::  
  
Quatre:: Yeah, we'll still be in the fic, when you get to it ::Pats her back::  
  
Wufei: Tch, weak onna.  
  
DA: ::Glares at Wufei:: ::Sniff:: That's alright, I'm over it. Hears the fic!  
  
Heero and Trowa: Finally ::Sits down in even more 'convenient' chairs::  
  
DA: Ah, leave me alone, here you go, readers that are still here!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
April 1, AC 198  
  
(Narrator) After Colony 198, peace has been retained between the colonies and earth for less then a year now. All weapons known as the Gundam's were never seen again after their last and final battle with the Barton Foundation. The ex-gundam pilots are now free to return to normal… Blah, blah, blah, blu, blah, bli, blah, blah…  
  
~April Fools, Gundam Wing Style~  
  
(Quatre: Duo?!  
  
Duo: What?  
  
Trowa: What did you do to the narrator?  
  
Duo: Nothing! I swear!  
  
Wufei: Where's Heero?)  
  
A young man with a chestnut colored braid and cobalt blue eyes stood up from his bed and stretched. His braid fell down past his waist. He scratched his head and walked into his bathroom. Looking out of the bathroom's window, he saw that some of his friends were already up. "Huh, guess I'm last again. I wonder what they had for breakfast," he mumbled to himself as he changed into some clean clothes. Making his way down the stairs, his foot caught on something on the second to last step. A fishing wire; it was connected to the steps as a trigger. Tripping over it, he fell flat on his face with a thud. "Ouch," was the muffled sound Duo inputted through the fluffy carpet on the floor. Meanwhile, as he fell, the wire triggered a bucket of ice water to fall. Splash All over the victim still lying on the floor. "AHHHH!!! COLD!!!" Was heard throughout the house. "Sounds like Maxwell got something he deserved," Wufei chuckled to himself. It was right after Easter that the ex-gundam pilots decided to come see each other at Quatre's house, where they would be staying for about a week. "C-cold w-water," Duo shivered as he ran up stairs to change. The next time he came down more cautiously and made it into the kitchen where he fixed himself a bowl of cereal. Quatre was cleaning up the kitchen at the time. "Hey, what's this?" Duo asked, lifting up a container. "Oh, let me see," Quatre said as Duo handed it him, "It doesn't have a label…. Wait, it says, creamer? " He opened it as a spring popped out and flour flew all over Quatre. Duo burst out laughing as Quatre read a little slip in the bottom of the container, 'April fools'. "I think I'll go get cleaned up," Quatre said, a little red with embarrassment. "Oh," Duo called after him through laughs, "Don't forget that water and flour mix to make paste!" At that moment, Wufei passed by the glass doors that led out into the back yard. "I wonder what he's doing," Duo wondered out loud, finishing up his cereal. He slowly walked out of the door, just cracking it. "Hey, Wufei, what'cha doing?" Duo asked. "I'm busy, Maxwell, go away," his comrade growled back. "Hmm," Duo thought for a moment, "You know, I think Nataku really sucked in the last battles we had, considering you were on the wrong side till the last minute!" Duo laughed, knowing this would piss off Wufei. "I'll kill you for that Maxwell!" Wufei threatened, running for the glass door and swinging it open. He failed to realize that there was a net full of water balloons above him. Splat, splat, splat was heard as the syrup filled balloons fell onto the awaiting victim. Duo was on the floor laughing so hard he was holding his sides. Not to long later, there was another bawl from upstairs. "WHO TRADED MY HAIR GEL WITH HONEY!!!!" "Whoa, was that Trowa yelling?" Duo said with astonishment. Wufei had let his incident slip from his thoughts for a moment. There was a hurrying of feet coming down the stairs as Trowa appeared in the doorway. Duo broke down laughing again, followed by the usually serious Wufei, who was still covered with syrup. Trowa was shaking with rage as he held up a piece of paper, 'April fools'. This made both of the laughing men laughs even harder then ever. Trowa's hair looked extremely hilarious, going every which way, especially upwards. He promptly tried to shove it back down onto his head, but it had dried and hardened. "T-tell me Trowa," Duo laughed, "I-is that qu-quick d-dry?" He burst up laughing after his comment, along with Wufei. Trowa stormed out of the room, "I hate April fools!" he yelled. Duo and Wufei paused for another moment, "He yelled again," Wufei said, cracking up again. Duo took this chance to get away from the impending doom the Chinese boy would want to inflict. He made his way up the stairs, "I wonder what Heero's up to," he questioned on his way to his pals room. Knock There was no answer. "Hey, Heero, yah home?" Duo called through the door. Still there was no answer. He tried the door, but it was locked. Taking out a credit card, he slipped it into the side of the door. "It slipped," he commented as the card unlocked the door and opened. Duo slowly walked in, unknowingly triggering another trick wire. It caused a pistol to go off, shooting right past Duo's head. Then there was the monotone, "Go." "Oh, Heero! I, uh, I thought you weren't in here, so I thought, maybe," he looked around for Heero, but the room was deserted. He stepped inside and closed the door. There was another 'Go' as he walked toward the laptop. "It's a recording," he said, opening it up, "He just thinks of everythi…. HOLY SHIT!!!" Duo exclaimed when he saw what was on the screen. Models with VERY tight clothes and bathing suits were all over the screen. He looked at it, trying to see what happened. Then one of the girls walked up and opened a paper, 'April fools'. Then the screen returned to a normal Heero type system. Duo held his fast beating heart, "Oh. My. God. I never thought Heero could be a prankster. I didn't even do any big pranks this year," he grumbled to himself as he left the room. Heero walked up from behind him, "Hn," was the welcome. Duo jump at the familiar grunt [Gulp] He turned around to face Heero, "Uh, heh, heh, hi Heero. How is your morning going?" he tried. Heero walked past him into his room and shut the door. "Okay, must be pretty good so far," Duo mumbled, sliding down the staircase. At the bottom, a pasted Quatre, syrup Wufei, and a honey stuck Trowa stood. "Uh-oh," Duo grumbled on his way down. "Uh, hi guys, what's up?" he asked in his most innocent voice. Wufei side swept him and pinned him to the ground. "Uh, that's not a very nice greeting," Duo nervously laughed. Trowa steeped over him as the syrup from Wufei started to drip down onto Duo's clothes. "So Duo," Quatre said calmly, "Who played the jokes?" "Yeah, Maxwell, it was you last year," Wufei inputted. "So you better have a good excuse now," Trowa finished. "Look guys, I swear it wasn't me," Duo pleaded, "c'mon, Quatre, you got to believe me, it was," he paused. "Who Duo?" Quatre asked in a somewhat disbelieved tone. "It was Heero! I swear!" Duo cried, trying to wrench away from the sticky grasps of Wufei. "Yah, sure," was the unanimous answer the three gave the known and high scheming prankster. "Well, you seemed to know what would happen to all of us," Quatre shot at the braided pilot. "I didn't see the bucket of ice water, did I?" Duo shot back, defending himself. This seemed to puzzle the three prosecuting ex- gundam pilots, "What bucket of water?" Trowa asked. "That one," Duo said, looking past Wufei's head. The three looked up and saw a hanging bucket. "Point taken, Wufei, let him go," Quatre said, trying to wipe the crusting paste off. "I even saw stuff on his laptop," Duo also informed, trying to brush off the drips of syrup. "Lets all shower, then think of a plan," Trowa proposed. The rest agreed, and soon after the shower, Heero would face a new challenge.  
  
"Hmm?" Heero pointed his mouse back up to the flashing message. "Sender, unknown, mission?" he read out loud. "Correction, from Duo?" he puzzled over. "Why would he send me something," he questioned reading farther. As he read he found that Duo was talking about his Gundam, Wing Zero Custom. Even though it had almost been completely annihilated, he still had it, and had done some unknown repairs. It seems the message was accidentally sent. He read over some more, and found Duo was probably talking to Trowa over the Internet, "Hmm, they weren't supposed to know about my repairs." He read over the e-mail again and realized it had been sent two hours ago. "What are they planning this time?" he smirked to himself. He went over and grabbed a pair of old pants that he wore when he worked on his Gundam. He changed into them and went to go find out what the other pilots were doing. "Huh?" his leg started to itch as he walked out to his Gundam. Then another area of his leg started to itch. And another, and another, until both of his legs were itching like mad. He tried to stop the itching by scratching, but it only made it worse. "Urr," he grunted, trying to hurry up to his room. Someone had put itching powder inside his work pants. He hurried and showered of, then change. He went out toward his Gundam, this time at a sprinting pace. He was pissed, setting his mind on the fact he was going to murder the person that did it. He found what was going on about the Gundam. It was covered in writing, pink paint everywhere. Things like, "Heero + Relena", "Angel Boy", and "Justice Man" covered the usually polished Gundam. But a lot of other colors were all over his Gundam, painting it many bright colors. This infuriated him more. He ran back towards the house, determined to find out who it was. He swung the front door wide open to find Duo just about to open it, hand outstretched towards the handle. Tackling him to the ground, he pulled out his pistol and held it to the teens head, "Omea o koruso, Maxwell," he growled through his grinding teeth, "Who painted my Gundam?" he said in a threatening voice. [Gulp] "I didn't do anything! I swear! Help Quatre, Trowa, and even Wuuuufeeeeiiiiii!!!" he hollered. Both Trowa and Quatre came running out with buckets of paint in their hands, followed by a walking Wufei. "IT WAS YOU!" Heero said in a triumphant voice. "Hold on there, Yuy," Wufei said. "Heero, we haven't even been out to you Gundam," Quatre added. "We were on our way," Trowa finished. Heero eased his way off the terrified Duo. "Then who," he asked in a stressed tone. All three shrugged their shoulders as Duo got up and brushed himself off. "Guess someone beat us to the paint job," Duo joked, only to receive the deathglare. "Okay, calm down Heero," he said to the raged teen. "I'm going to find out who did it," Heero said. "Wait, what color was most of the paint," Trowa asked. "Mostly pink…." Heero paused; pink. They all looked at him for a brief moment in silence. "Do you think it could have been," Quatre started. "Well you never know with peace keepers," Duo jokingly said. "We'll get her back," Trowa and Wufei said in unison. They all made their way inside to start a devious plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh yah," Relena laughed evilly, "The ultimate [hick] prank!" She laughed again in the same evil tone. "We got them [hick] this time!" Dorothy added. "Didn't even see it coming, highly [hick] unusual," Hilde said last. The three had been out partying after their notorious accomplishments at Quatre's house. Now they were on their way home. They soon pulled up to Relena's house, "Here we are [hick] Relena, dearest," Dorothy said. "Why thank you [hick]" Relena responded, getting out of the car, and shakily curtsying. "Why don't you [hick] two stay over here [hick] tonight," she invited. "Why thanks, I'm [hick] about to crash myself," Hilde responded, accepting the generosity. Her and Dorothy climbed out of the car and walked into the house. "Here let me show you my [hick] room," Relena smiled, leading them up the stairs as her butler closed the door. She opened the door to her room, "Her it is," she said in a proud voice. Hilde and Dorothy gasped, "Oh," "My" "ROOM!" Relena finished with a scream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About a second before, five teens were waiting in a black car outside the gates. "….. two, one," Heero finished queuing with a smirk as they heard the scream. Duo started cracking up. Quatre laughed nervously. Trowa smirked along with Heero. "Justice is served," Wufei snickered as Heero started up the car. They drove away into the night, leaving Relena and her friends to their problems. "Mission accomplished," Heero smirked to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*THE END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DA: So what do you think? I wanted you to use your imagination to figure out what the G-boys did to Relena's room.  
  
Trowa: How did they get past Heero and myself?  
  
DA: Just a little trick I can do ::smiles widely::  
  
Wufei: Yah sure.  
  
Quatre: Well, those tricks weren't all that nice you know DA.  
  
Duo: I liked them ::puts hands behind head and leans back in his chair he's sitting in:: It wasn't all that bad, whoa! ::falls out of the chair::  
  
Heero: Time to end the fic DA.  
  
DA: Alright, alright, I will. ::looks at camera:: Dammit, was this recording again, urgh. Guess I'll have to shut up. Well thanks for reading! Oh, please, please, please, please, and please review! It would be greatly appreciated. I MEAN GREATLY APPRECIATED!!! ^_^  
  
Duo: I think they got the point  
  
DA: Not quite, ::takes breath:: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ::Takes in another breath:: Ah, now I think they got it. So please….  
  
All: REVIEW!! ^_^ -_- ^_^; ~_~ -.-  
  
DA: ::Big smile:: THANK YOU!! ::Waves bye::  
  
All: Bye ::Duo and Quatre wave:: 


End file.
